A Promise Of Tomorrow
by Nokomis Snape
Summary: Starting right after the attack of Severus Snape by The Dark Lord at the final battle of Hogwarts, this is the story of what happens to Severus after surviving the attack. Severus may seem OOC in this, but give him a break, he's been given a 2nd chance.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape lay on the wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack, his mind racing with thoughts. 'Dying isn't so bad, not as painful as I had thought.' He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. It was as if his senses had been turned off but not his mind. 'So much for the Hell my father warned me against,' he thought with a chuckle that caused a sharp pain to shoot through the side of his neck. His eyes shot open, only for him to realize that he was still alive. He found that he still had his wand, he could feel the handle pressing against his thigh. He took it in his hand and he attempted to stop the flow of blood. He rummaged through his pockets and found the small bottle he kept on him always. He knew the life of a spy was a dangerous one and he was always prepared for the worst. He swallowed the potion quickly and once the feeling of dizziness subsided, he Disapparated.

Severus knew his old home was safe, after telling the Headmaster of his unwanted "housepest" they waited for the right time and placed a Fidelius Charm on his home. He ducked into the lavatory and looked at the wound on his neck. He knew the venom would pose a problem, but he was always up for a challenge. He saw that he was still bleeding quite a bit, grabbed a vial from the sink and collected a bit of it. He looked at the crimson liquid that filled it before placing a stopper on the vial and slipping it into the pocket of his waistcoat. He dug through the drawers and found some gauze to cover the small wounds on his neck before descending into his workshop. He placed a cauldron on the fire and prepped it for the task at hand before pouring a bit of his blood into it. He also placed another cauldron on a second fire to start another batch of Blood-Replenishing Potion, seeing as how he was now fresh out. Once the familiar work was started, he began working on the puzzle plaguing him.

"I'll never get this!" Severus said in frustration a week later, throwing a vial filled with another failed attempt across the room. He downed another dose of the potion that was keeping him alive before sitting down to pen a desperate plea for help from the only person he knew that may be willing to help him. He gave the parchment to his owl and hoped for the best.

Severus was sitting in the front room of his home, sipping water from a glass that was charmed to keep the liquid inside at the optimal temperature. He had begun to give up hope of ever finding something that would stop the bleeding, and he was aware that he was quickly running out of supplies. A soft knock on his door caught his attention and he slowly got to his feet and made his way to answer it. "I wasn't sure you were going to show," he said as he moved aside to let her in.

"I still don't know exactly why I'm here," Poppy Pomfrey said as she stepped inside and removed her cloak. "Everyone thinks you are dead. How did you survive that attack?"

"I'm not sure about that myself," Severus said as he closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Do you have a sample of the venom?" she asked, looking around the small room.

"Sure, you just have to separate it from my blood," he said, removing the gauze from his neck and showing her his wound.

"Let's get started on this," Poppy said taking a closer look at the wound. "It's not too bad, and I have contacts at St. Mungo's. They've dealt with this venom before. We send them a sample, they'll send the antidote."

"Just make sure they can't trace it to me," Severus said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, patient confidentiality works here too," Poppy said with a smile. "I've seen you worse off than this." She collected a vial of blood from his wound, cleaned and re-dressed it, and separated the venom. "Could you call your owl to send this?"

"And you are certain this will work?" he asked as his owl came and perched on his arm. "What if they discover that the venom is from my wound and refuse to send it?"

"They are professionals Severus," she said as she tied the vial of venom and her request to the owl. "Now, just wait until they give you the antidotes. Why isn't he going?"

"The bird only listens to me," Severus said with a smug grin before he gave the orders to the bird and watched as he flew off through the open window.

"Well then," Poppy said as she gathered her things. "Here is some more Blood-Replenishing Potion, this should last until the salve and potion arrive. Apply the salve to the affected area and that should clear up your wound in no time." She left the bottles on the table and Disapparated quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

All Severus wanted was a nice quiet weekend away from his home. Who would have thought that so many people would be in this normally quiet town. He couldn't help but be secretly pleased that the majority of people walking around were also wearing black, it was all the better for him to blend into the crowd. He started feeling a bit dizzy, which he couldn't quite understand, seeing as how he was completely healed from his injury.

"You feeling all right?" a voice said from beside him. "You're not looking too well."

"Just a little dizzy," Severus replied, looking over at the young woman who spoke. "You are not from around here are you?"

"No, just on vacation," she replied with a smile. "My name is Debra, I live in Iowa, in the states."

"Far distance to travel for a holiday," Severus said before coughing. Any reason why you came here?"

"I have friends who live in Leeds and I'm staying with them. They always come up to Whitby during the goth weekend and I just tagged along," she explained. "I think you should have that cough looked at."

"I should be fine," Severus said. He was feeling even more dizzy after his coughing fit, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Don't be silly," Debra said as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You are burning up. Come with me, I'll fix that."

Before he could protest, Severus found himself being pulled through the streets. She took him to her room in a cozy hotel that she was clearly sharing with another couple. "Just lie down on the bed, take that coat off first," she ordered him before running some water through the coffee pot that was located in the room. He watched as she opened a box and started placing herb into a silver ball.

"I thought Americans only used those horrid bags for tea," he said, sitting on the bed.

"I prefer my own blends," Debra said as she brought over the mug. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"I don't see a cup of tea doing all that," Severus said before taking a sip. He was surprised at the pleasant taste at first, but when he started feeling better, it turned into slight amazement. "What's in this tea?"

"Do you honestly think I would open my book of shadows to a stranger?" she asked, making a cup for herself. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Severus," he said, looking over at her. "What's a book of shadows?"

"Where I keep my magic," Debra said before taking a sip of her tea. "Now you just relax and settle your mind."

"Your magic? Are you a witch?" Severus asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"I don't really like that term," she said with a smile. "I simply practice Wicca."

Severus was confused, but he was also feeling a little dizzy and tired. "Why am I feeling bad again?" he asked looking over at her.

"Because the tea makes you feel better only long enough for you to fall asleep," she replied, moving to the bed. "Now you take a nap and I'll make up some more tea for when you wake up."

Severus woke up, coughing deeply. He struggled to sit up and noticed he was in a strange room. "Where the hell am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Just calm yourself Severus," Debra said, seeping another mug of tea for him. "You're in my hotel room and you have quite a nasty cough which sounds like Bronchitis so you'll be spending a while under my care."

"I'm not going to spend weeks in this room with you," he said with a glare. "There isn't even anywhere to cook here."

"There is a microwave on the counter," she said pointing at a small box with a window in the front. "It's not the best way to cook, but I know a few things that come out well enough."

"You mean to tell me you cook in that box?" Severus asked, feeling much better after drinking the tea he was given.

"Have you been living in a cave or something?" she asked him rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call it cooking, but at least it's eatable."

"I'm not going to put up with this," Severus said getting out of the bed. "Grab your things. If you want to help me, that's fine with me, but you'll do it on my terms."

Something in his tone made her move to gather her things quickly and leave a note for her friends so they wouldn't worry. "Severus Snape lives at 42 Spinner's End," he whispered to her as he walked over and put his arms around her. "Hold on tight and don't panic, it will be harder on me if you struggle."

Severus and Debra arrived in his front room and as he stepped away from her, he noticed her face was frozen in shock. He guided her to the couch and helped her sit down before sitting himself. "I hope you snap out of this soon," he said to her as he held his head. "Apparating the both of us really took a lot out of me and I could use another cup of that tea."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that and where are we?" Debra cried out once the initial shock had worn off.

"Simply Apparition," Severus replied. "We are in my home, I don't normally invite people here so you are lucky."

"You kidnap me and then expect me to be honored because I'm even here?" she spat at him. "And what the hell is Apparition?"

"Apparition is a simple way for a witch or wizard to go places," he explained. "Of course, you'd have to have been there before in order to visualize it, otherwise bad things could happen, like leaving parts behind."

Debra looked over at him in disbelief. "You are telling me you are a wizard like in a fairytale?"

Severus rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Something like that," he said. No wonder his mother hid her magic from his father most of the time. "It's hard to explain right now to be honest. I didn't mean to startle you, but I valued your assistance when we were at the hotel and I felt we would both be a little more comfortable here. You will have your own separate bedroom and full access to the house other than my potions lab which is in the basement."

Debra looked at all the books that were lining the room. "Would I be permitted to read these books?" she asked, her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

"Perhaps in time," Severus said with a slight smile. "Come, let me show you around." He took her hand and showed her the kitchen and the trick to getting through the door. He also showed her to the room she would be staying in. "This is my old bedroom. I haven't been in the room since my father died and the house became mine."

Debra looked at him and then looked down. "I'm sorry," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"There is no need to be sorry for my father's passing," Severus said as he opened the door. "My father was a terrible person who didn't deserve a woman as wonderful as my mother was." He glanced at the room and waved his wand, taking care of the years of dust covering the room.

"That thing comes in handy," Debra said with a smile as she entered the room and looked around. She noticed a worn trunk at the end of the bed that had two names written on it. "Who is Eileen Prince?"

"That was my mother," Severus said, sitting on the small bed. "When I went off to school, I used a lot of her old things. Her trunk, books...I'm just glad she was able to scrape together enough to get me a wand and robes of my own for school."

"So your mother was magic too?" she asked him, joining him on the bed. "Was your father a wizard as well?"

"Only my mother and I," Severus said. "My father was a Muggle like you. That's what we call people who can't do magic. He wasn't really happy about my mum's gift so she didn't use much magic around him. She never told me to hide mine, she always encouraged me to be the best."

"Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful woman," Debra said touching his hand lightly. "So, are green and silver your favorite colors?"

"They are my house colors," Severus explained feeling more relaxed around her than anyone else he'd ever talked to before. "I went to a boarding school for magical students, they teach you how to do spells and control your abilities. They separate the students into houses and each one has it's own area in the school and colors. Green and silver were the colors for Slytherin house."

"I just went to a regular school," Debra said with a shrug. "We had school colors, they were maroon and white, I hated them."

Severus smiled and stood up. "I'm feeling the need for a nap, I keep forgetting this illness makes me a bit weaker than normal. If you feel the desire to make more of that tea, be my guest. There should be some matches around to light the stove," he said. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

Severus woke to the smell of garlic and tomatoes wafting up from the kitchen. He grabbed a black shirt from the drawer and pulled it on as he followed the scents.

"Did you sleep well?" Debra asked as she set a cup of tea on the table for him.

"Yes, thank you," he answered, smiling at her. He enjoyed the sight of her at the stove, her dark hair cascading down her back. "What is it you are making, it smells wonderful."

"Just some pasta, nothing special," she answered. "I took a walk, found a little corner store and bought things for dinner." She placed a plate full of spaghetti in front of him and sat at the table across from him.

"Merlin, this is amazing," he said after taking a bite. "I didn't know you could be such a good cook."

"Thank you," Debra said, blushing a bit. "It's hard not to be when you were raised by my mother."

Severus smiled a bit, hoping that she would share more about her family. "I might be feeling better enough to show you around tomorrow afternoon. There's a special place that magical folk shop and I'm sure you would love it there," he said after a pause.

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile. She looked over at the sink and noticed there wasn't any soap. "I guess I should have bought something to clean up with, I had just assumed you would have had some."

"Don't worry about that," he said with a sly smirk. "You take care of cooking and I'll be in charge of cleaning up. It's only fair after all."

"I think I can handle that," Debra said with a smile as she got up from the table. "I'm going to head to bed, if you need anything, just ask. I'll see you in the morning Severus, sleep well."

Severus watched her climb the stairs to the second floor and smiled to himself. 'Don't do anything stupid to scare her away,' he thought to himself as he started to clean up the dinner dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus woke early and jumped into the shower, excited about going out later. He never much cared for spending a day in Diagon Alley before, save for when he was a child and going with his mother. It was a nice change of pace from his father yelling and throwing things around. After stepping out of the shower and using his wand to dry his hair, he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Seeing it the way he left it last night, he made himself a cup of tea and took it into the front room to see Debra sitting there reading one of his books. He glanced at the title and laughed a little, amused by her choice.

"What's so funny?" Debra asked, looking up at him.

"You are reading a book for children," Severus said as he sat down on the couch with his tea. "My mother used to read that to me, it's wizarding fairy tales."

"I figured it was a good place to start," she replied with a shrug before returning to the book. "Besides, it's cute and teaches me a bit about your world."

Severus smirked and drank his tea watching her. "May I ask you a question?" he asked after a while.

"Of course," she said, not looking up this time. "As long as it doesn't involve me stopping right now, I'm getting to the good part."

"Have you always worn long skirts like that?" he asked looking at her outfit. "I've never seen a Muggle wear clothing that looked so much like something a witch would wear."

"Since I was around fifteen," she replied, still reading the book. "I never really fit in with others my age, so I just wore what I liked and didn't care much what others thought." She reached the end of the story and closed the book. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he remarked looking away. "I was just curious. You don't seem to talk much about yourself and I was interested in you."

Debra looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "You are interested in me? I'm boring compared to you," she said confused.

"Let me be the judge of that," Severus said with a sigh. "Are you still interested in coming to Diagon Alley with me today?"

"If you are still willing to take me," she said, getting up and putting the book on the shelf where she got it. "I have a bit of money so maybe I could get something there."

"If you want to do that, we'll have to exchange your money first," Severus said running his hand through his hair.

"But I exchanged it at the airport, I have British pounds," she said, pulling some out to show him.

"But that's Muggle money," Severus said with a slight smirk. "You'll need to exchange that for wizarding money."

"Have you cut yourselves off from Muggles completely?" Debra asked him as she put her money back away. "Your own money, your own schools, your own stores. Why isolate yourselves from the rest of the world?"

"Some do, some don't," Severus said with a shrug. He got up and grabbed his cloak. "Shall we?"

"Just let me get a few things and I'll be back," she said before disappearing up the stairs to the second floor. "Ok, now I'm ready," she said as she came back down, a cloak of her own over her arm and a parasol in her hand.

Severus blinked a few times, shrugged and held out his arm to her. "Remember, do not struggle, and hold on tight," he said, getting ready to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

The corner they arrived in was dark and isolated, mostly so that Debra could gain her footing completely before they started off without fear of someone Apparating on top of them. "Ready?" he asked, letting her go slightly, but still holding onto her.

"Yeah," she said backing up a bit. "Will I ever get used to that?"

"In time," Severus said with a slight smile. He offered her his arm and when she took it, he started towards the street. He ignored the looks and whispered comments as they walked out the back door and he stopped in front of a brick wall.

"You've lead me to a dead end," Debra said bluntly, looking up at him before turning her attention back to the wall.

Severus shook his head and chuckled a bit befor epulling out his wand and tapping the bricks in front of him. "Stand back a bit," he said as the wall started to open up.

Debra watched the wall open up and then her she looked down a little ashamed. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Severus took her chin in his hand and guided her to look into his eyes. "Don't ever apologize for things like that," he said calmly. "You are open and honest and it would kill me if you lost any of that." He let go of her face and offered his arm again. "Come, before the wall closes up again."

Debra took his arm and he led her down the crowded street, people stopping and moving out of their way as they walked. "Why is everyone looking at us like that?" she asked him quietly. "Can they tell I'm not magic?"

"No, more than likely they are staring at me," Severus said, eyes still ahead, ignoring the stares he was getting. "Just don't worry about it."

Debra moved closer to him, holding onto him a bit tighter. Severus smiled to himself and cringed when he heard his name being called. He recognized the voice and stopped, turning to see him walking over to them. "Lucius, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked, ice dripping from his voice.

"Fancy running into you here," Lucius said. "I thought you had passed on, but I suppose I was mistaken. Who is your lady friend? A distant relative?"

"This is Debra," Severus said. "Debra, this is Lucius, an old friend from years back." Debra bowed her head slightly, not taking her eyes off of him. "Debra is actually a very close friend of mine," he said, turning his attention back to Lucius.

Lucius raised his eyebrow and looked over the girl. "Interesting fashion sense," he said to her. "Tell me, what year did you finish Hogwarts?"

"I never attended," Debra said quietly, her American accent thick in the air. She looked down, unable to look at the man anymore.

Lucius smirked and turned his attention back to Severus. "This explains quite a bit," he said as he smoothed out his robes. "It was a pleasure to see you again Severus, perhaps you should bring your...friend...over to the manor and introduce her to Narcissa. I'm sure she would love to meet her as well."

Severus watched as he walked away for a while before remembering what they were doing. "Well, off to Gringotts, I need to get some money out of my vault and you need to exchange yours. I suggest changing the lot of it, unless you feel the need to go off shopping at the Muggle mart down the street," he said as he started to make his way to the large white building at the end of the street.

"Well, if you know of another way to get food in the house, I won't bother," Debra said a little uneasy. "I hope you aren't seriously thinking of going over to that man's house, I don't trust him."

"Don't worry about Lucius, he's harmless now," Severus said as he put his arm around her. "If you don't want to go, I won't force you." They reached the counter at the bank and Severus dug through his pocket until he found a small silver key. "I'd like to access my vault," he said to the strange creature who took the key from his hand.

The goblin stared at Severus for a moment before clearing his throat. "Yes sir, right away," he said before another came over to lead them to a cart.

"Hold on tight, this is a bumpy ride," Severus said to her before they zoomed through the tunnels, stopping only when they reached a large door. The goblin that was in the cart with them took the small key and opened the door, letting the both of them inside.

"This is all yours?" Debra said, glancing around at the piles of coins on the floor. "You must be rich."

"Actually, this isn't that much," Severus said as he placed some of the coins in a pouch and left the vault. "I taught for a number of years and since my lodging and meals were taken care of most of the year, I was able to save my wages instead of spending them."

Debra followed him into the cart again without saying much. They rode back up to the main level and Severus showed her where she could exchange her money for the shiny coins she saw in his vault. The goblin who exchanged her money looked at her oddly and gave her a small pouch in order to keep the coins in. "Thank you," she said softly before leaving with Severus.

They walked along in silence for a while, every so often pausing to look into a window. "I know what will help out," Severus said with an evil glint in his eye. He pulled her towards a building and told her to grab a seat.

"Ice cream?" Debra said puzzled when he joined her at the table. "I didn't think that was something that you would be into."

"Once in a while doesn't hurt," Severus said as he placed the mountain of a dessert in front of her. "I got a little bit of everything and thought we could share," he said handing her a spoon.

Debra smiled in spite of herself and took a small bite. "My gods! This is the best I've ever tasted," she said, her eyes closed in bliss. "Thank you so much Severus, this does make me feel a bit better."

"Knew it would," he said as he took a bite. "I think we'll go to the apothecary next, I need some things for some potions I'm working on, then perhaps to Flourish and Blotts, it's a bookstore. Then perhaps to Madame Malkins, I'd like to buy you some robes, just in case we do decide to go to the Malfoy's place."

"Malfoy, is he the person who spoke to us earlier?" she asked between bites. "I think he knows that I'm not the same as you are Severus."

"Debra, I don't really care that you are a Muggle," he said taking her hand in his. "I also don't care that I've only known you a few days. There is something about you that makes me feel that anything is possible and that the mistakes I made in the past are erased. If Lucius Malfoy doesn't approve of you, that's his problem, it should not be yours and it sure as hell is not mine."

Debra blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "Severus, I'm flattered, but I think you deserve someone much better than me," she said, not able to look up.

Severus rolled his eyes and reached to lift her chin. "If I say you are good enough for me, then you are and that's final," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I also want to dress you in the finest robes and show you off at the Malfoy's fancy dinner party. So we're going to go and get you something pretty, in black since you love the color so, and I will hear nothing else from you."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus walked up the long drive to the Malfoy's house as he had done many times before. This time was different however, he wasn't alone. He was holding onto Debra tight with his left hand, his right hand was in his pocket, clutched around the small velvet box he had tucked away. They reached the door and Severus took a deep breath before lifting the knocker.

"Good evening and welcome," a small voice came when the door was opened. "Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are honored to have you in their home."

"What is that thing?" Debra asked softly as Severus led her into the sitting room.

"It's called a house elf," Severus replied to her in a quiet voice, waiting for the Malfoy's to come and welcome them. "Some richer witches and wizards have them to do household chores and things for them."

"You mean to tell me that even though they can just wave a wand and have things happen, they still need a slave? How lazy are these people?" Debra asked him in a disgusted voice.

Severus laughed loudly before covering his mouth with his hand to try to contain himself. "I never thought of it in that way," he said with a smile after he had regained control. "When I was younger, I had wanted one of my own, but after hearing your thoughts on it, I guess it is silly."

"What is silly?" Lucius asked as he came into the room. "So glad you could come Severus."

Severus put his arm around Debra and smirked. "Thank you for inviting us," he said as he followed Lucius into the other room where the rest of the guests were gathering. He looked around and noticed that the room was full of people who had been Death Eaters, none of which would be welcoming to Debra. He reached down and took her hand in his and held tightly to it, causing her to look over at him. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you," he whispered to her before planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Severus, how lovely to see you again," Narcissa said coming over to them. "I didn't know you had a little sister," she added, looking over at Debra.

"She's not my sister," Severus said as Debra rolled her eyes. "This is my girlfriend Debra." At that moment, every pair of eyes in the room were on the two of them.

"How lovely," Narcissa said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Miss...what is your last name dear?"

"Sullivan," Debra replied holding out her hand. "As you can tell, I'm not from around here."

"How long ago did you move here," Narcissa said, leading Debra to talk privately.

"A month ago," she replied. "It wasn't meant as a permanent move, I was only on vacation when I met Severus."

"How did the two of you meet?" Narcissa asked, sitting down on a small sofa and inviting Debra to sit with her. "I never knew him to go out anywhere before, he was more of a loner. It's just refreshing to see him with a girl who cares for him as much as he cares for her."

"I was sitting on a bench in Whitby and he sat down beside me," Debra explained with a smile. "He had an awful cough, so I took him back to my hotel room to make him some tea to ease it. He kind of kidnapped me by taking me to his house and I've been there since."

"How have you been adapting to the country?" Narcissa asked. "I don't suppose the wizarding worlds are all too different."

"Well, I've been having some difficulty adapting, but Severus has helped," Debra explained. "I never knew of magic before meeting Sev, I'm what you would call a Muggle. Severus has explained a lot of things to me."

Narcissa sat in silence for a few moments before looking over towards the rest of her guests. "Well, time to get back to the party I suppose," she said before getting up and leaving Debra to sit by herself.

"Looks like you two were getting along well," Severus said as he sat down next to her.

"Until she found out I was a Muggle," Debra said irritated. "Then she ran off as though I had the plague."

"Don't worry about what she thinks," Severus said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "No one in this room matters to me excpet for you. The only reason why I came is so that I could congratulate their son Draco on his engagement."

Debra sat in silence for a few moments, looking down at her hands. "That seems nice," she said quietly. "I just don't feel comfortable here, we won't stay too long will we?"

"We will go as soon as possible, trust me," Severus said giving her another kiss. "I like showing you off though, they might just be jealous that I have such a pretty girl on my arm when they only have these old hags."

Debra looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning away. "You need to have your eyes checked, I'm a freak of nature," she said.

"Then I guess I'm just attracted to freaks," Severus said with a sly smile. He moved her chin so that she was looking at him again. "I should be asking you to have your eyes checked as well."

Debra chuckled and shook her head. "Some people don't care about shallow things like that," she said running her hand down the side of his face. "You are brilliant, and a good man. Your rugged good looks are just an added bonus. Who knows what that coat is hiding though."

"Looks like they are ready for the dinner," Severus said getting to his feet and helping Debra to hers. He led her to the table and helped her to a seat before sitting himself to her right. He nervously checked his pocket to make sure the small box was still there and was relieved when he found it. He sat through the announcement of Draco's marriage to Asteria Greengrass, not really interested in it. The girl seemed nice, a little quiet, but most Malfoy men liked women who looked pretty and kept their mouth shut.

"Severus, can we go now?" Debra said to him suddenly as she leaned over close to him. "Everyone is staring at me oddly as if I shouldn't be here."

Severus looked around and noticed that there were quite a few eyes on the two of them. Severus looked over at Debra and smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small box. "Debra, I have to ask you something," he said opening the box. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Everyone paused, looking at them, waiting for her answer. Debra looked down at the green and silver ring that was being presented to her before looking into Severus' eyes. She looked around the table once more before looking down. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly. "I've only known you for a month, are you sure you want to ask me this?"

Severus picked up the ring from the box and took her hand in his. "I know it's only been a month, but I feel as though I've known you forever. Please make me happy for the first time in my life."

"Of course I will Severus," Debra replied, a tear falling from her eye. He placed the ring on her finger and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Time for us to go," he whispered, putting his arms around her and Disapparating them both back to Spinner's End.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus awoke to find himself alone in bed once again. "Merlin, that woman wakes up early," he said to himself as he pulled on a dressing gown and went to find her. He found her in the sitting room with a piece of thin parchment in her hand wiping tears from her eyes. "Debra, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her and putting his arms around her.

"I received a letter from my parents yesterday," she said, putting the letter down. "I wrote to them letting them know of our engagement and telling them all about you. I thought they would have been happy for me, but..."

Severus picked up the letter and read it quickly, holding her close to him as he read. "They've disowned you because they think I'm a devil-worshipping freak?" he asked, sadness in his voice. "What's a devil?"

"In my mother's religon they tell of a creature who is the epitome of evil," Debra explained in a broken voice. "She doesn't understand that your gifts are real and that you aren't some type of freak. She thinks it's all make-believe and that you have brainwashed me into some kind of evil cult."

Severus put his arms around her and held her close. "I don't know how to respond to that," he said after a while. "I don't want you to be unhappy and I will understand if you want to go back to your family." He kissed the top of her head, a tear rolling down his own face.

Debra sat in silence for a few moments. "I was never happy with my family," she said quietly, moving closer to him. "I'm happy with you."

Severus lifted her chin to look into her eyes, so much like his own. "If you stay with me, I promise to be all the family you need. I will do my best to welcome any and all of your friends into my home and provide anything you want or need," he said, hoping she would believe him.

"I want to go back to Diagon Alley," she said to him suddenly, drying her eyes completely and getting up. "I want to find something that I can wear when we marry. Unless I have to perform magic of my own, I want to be married under your laws."

Severus looked up at her in astonishment. "It's not a part of the ceremony," he said, remembering when he was invited to the Malfoy's wedding ages ago. "You are willing to give up your family for me?"

"I didn't give them up," she said as she threw her arms into the air. "They gave me up. They are having a funeral for me Severus! I am dead to them, why would I ever give up someone who loves me for people who hold a funeral for me because I've fallen in love with someone who is different from them? They think of you the way those wizards think of me. I no longer want to pretend to be someone I'm not for my parents and if you are not good enough for them, then let them mourn me, they have no one to blame but themselves."

Severus looked up at awe at the woman he saw standing before him. He knew he always loved her, knew there was something deep inside that quiet exterior, but never thought for a moment it would be a passion that burned that hot. "Yes, we'll go to Diagon Alley," he said after a while. "Will you give me time to change?"

"Of course," Debra said to him, calming down a little. "I doubt you would want to wear your nightshirt out in public, even though it does compliment you."

Severus raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly before going upstairs to shower and dress for the day. He never gave much thought into what he looked like before, but for some reason he poured over the clothes in his closet longer than he normally would have liked. He thought that maybe it would be nice to get something new while he was out today as he pulled on some clothing, opting for a black shirt under his coat than his normal white one. He flicked his wand at his head, instantly drying it and smirked, before returning to the kitchen to find Debra finishing up some breakfast for the both of them.

"Figured it was best to eat before we headed out," she said, trying to make up for her outburst earlier. She quietly set a plate in front of him and set one on the table for herself before sitting.

Severus watched her wondering how she could go from being so lively back to the sullen and moody person he saw before him now. "Debra, may I ask you something?" he asked, putting his fork down.

"What do you want?" she asked him, looking over at him. "Are you unhappy with what I made?"

"No, nothing like that," he said with a sigh. "What happened while I was upstairs? In a mere twenty minutes, you seem like you have gone from one person, alive with passion to someone who has died inside. Are you still upset about what your parents have told you?"

Debra looked down, a tear escaping her eyes. "Severus, sometimes I worry if I have made the right decisions in my life," she said, putting her fork down and pushing the plate away from her. "I've never honestly fit in anywhere, no matter what I tried to do. I'm afraid that you may grow tired of me and leave me, and I shall be truly alone and I don't know if I can handle that."

Severus got up and moved to the other side of the table, sitting next to her and bringing her close to his chest. "I would never dream of leaving you," he said, brushing her hair from her face. "I lost someone I cared about before and it destroyed me. I have a second chance at life in a way, and I assure you, I will not be making the same mistakes again. I just wish I knew what to say or do so that you would believe me."

"Severus, the problem isn't with you," Debra said, moving away and wiping her eyes. "I know that the problem is mine and it will take a lot of self discovery to fix them. I just hope you will be paitient with me while I take care of it."

"I will," Severus said, giving her a kiss on her cheek before returning to his meal. "Just don't make me wait too long."


	7. Chapter 7

((Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, it makes me feel good. The mystery with Debra is just that she has extremely low self-esteem, basically a lifetime of her parents getting down on her, classmates getting down on her, etc. It will be a personal journey for her, and Severus will not be privy to too much of that and since this story is in his POV, you won't see much either.))

After Severus finished eating, he put the breakfast dishes into the sink and walked over to Debra, offering his hand. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley now?" he asked as she stood to face him.

"Yes, I'll need to get something to wear when we marry," she replied, reaching for the pouch she kept her money in. "I've had a good month of tarot readings so I'm hoping I have enough for something, even if it's second hand."

"I would have assumed you would wear the robes I bought you," Severus said before Disapparating the both of them to The Leaky Cauldron. "I thought you looked stunning in it."

"I cannot wear black on my wedding day," Debra said, rolling her eyes as she stepped away and regained her bearings. "Not that I would pretend I can wear white, but I at least want a color on the lighter side of the spectrum."

"Just be careful," Severus said to her before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving her to do her shopping. He knew that she would much prefer to look without her groom hovering about. Unsure of where to go as he waited for her to finish, he decided to duck into the Apothecary, looking for things he may need. As he browsed the small store, he caught a glimpse of himself in a display and sneered at his reflection. He pulled out his wand and lightened his hair and eyes to make himself less noticable, he was in no mood to answer questions about his survival today. He took his time selecting only the freshest items, even picking up some things he knew Debra used for her teas.

After leaving, he saw that he still had quite a while before he would have to meet Debra at The Leaky Cauldron so he made his way to Gringotts, needing to take care of some business there.

"May I help you?" the goblin seated at the counter asked him when he approached.

"Yes, I need to add access to my vault to another person," Severus said, giving him the small key so he could look up the records.

"And who are you adding to the account?" the goblin asked, after getting the records from the back room.

"Debra Sullivan-Snape," he replied, a slight smile on his face. "We have not married quite yet, so please have her listed under both names, just in case she needs something before the date."

The goblin looked at him for a moment before jotting down the information and handing Severus two keys. "It has been done. Make sure Debra receives her copy of the key so she can gain access when you are not with her."

Severus turned, satisfied that everything was taken care of before the wedding day. He stopped mid step when he realized that he had yet to go and get the rings for the ceremony, knowing the day was only a week away. He checked the pouch he held his money in and finding that it still had quite a few coins in it, he went to the small jewelry store, hoping to find something he knew she would like. After finding a nice set of matching rings set with tiny emeralds in a silver band, he paid for the rings and tucked them safely into his pocket. He knew the band that he chose would match the ring he gave her already, even though he felt it was a bit too much to wear himself. He made his way to where they were planning on meeting, hoping that Debra would want to stay there for dinner, since he felt that the day was going really well for him. He took a table and watched for her to come in.

He noticed Debra come in and look around before taking a table a few seats away from Severus. 'Shit!' he thought to himself, remembering that he had changed his appearance so he could shop in peace. He got up and walked over to where Debra was sitting, standing behind her. "Why don't you come and join me at my table?" he asked with a grin, not bothering to remove the charms.

Debra turned to look at the man who had addressed her. "No thank you sir," she said, glancing back over to her purchase. "I'm waiting for my fiance to join me. Thank you for the offer though."

Severus chuckled to himself, unable to stop himself. On one hand, he was a little disapointed that his fiancee wouldn't recognize him, even with the charms, but he was glad nontheless that she was so faithful to him to not even sit and talk with another man. "Debra, relax, this is Severus," he said softly, so that only she could hear. "I've altered my appearance, just so that I could do my shopping today without people bothering me."

Debra turned to him again, taking a closer look this time. "Why would you think you would look good as a blond?" she asked him once she recognized him and motioned for him to join her. "Are you going to stay this way or will you change back to what I fell in love with?"

"I'll change back once we get home," he said as he took a seat. "I'd like to have dinner out though, so I was hoping you could bear with this look for a little while longer?"

Debra rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Fine, I'll put up with this, but never again," she said with a slight chuckle. "I had a nice day today, I actually met a nice witch and I think we're going to be good friends."

"That's wonderful," Severus said with a smile. He was glad that Debra was getting to see that not everyone in the wizarding world was as terrible as the Malfoy's were. "So, are you going to tell me about her at all?"

"Well, when she saw me looking confused at this one store, she came up and offered to help. I told her I was a Muggle, and she didn't look down on me at all. She said that she understood because her parents were both Muggles as well and...well...she was willing to help me out with a lot of things," Debra explained, a smile on her face. "I'd really like to have her over the house sometimes, and I told her that, but when she asked where I lived, I told her that I didn't know."

"Don't worry, I'll write a note giving her our address so she can come over," Severus said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "I'll use your name on the note since you live there now too. Just give this to her and she'll be able to come and visit."

"Thanks Severus," Debra said with a smile. "I'm going to go and see if she's still where we parted, I'll be back in a few. Go ahead and order for me."

Severus watched as she went out and looked over at the package that she had left at the table. Assuming it was her wedding dress, he smiled to himself, glad she was able to get one so quickly. When the waiter came by, he placed orders for the both of them and then waited for Debra to return. "That didn't take you too long," Severus said when she returned. "I just put our orders in, I hope you like what I got you."

"I'm sure I will," Debra said as she sat down. "I invited her to come by tomorrow, I hope you don't mind."

Severus thought for a few moments, worried about what a visitor would say if they knew he was still alive. "I guess it's ok," he said finally. 'I just hope they don't want to kill me on sight,' he thought to himself. He saw the look of joy on Debra's face and sighed, remembering the promise he made to her and wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus woke early the next morning, pleased that Debra was still asleep beside him. He got out of bed quietly and went to the closet, taking the box down from the shelf carefully. He turned and looked at Debra, hoping that his feeling wasn't wrong. Of course, he wasn't quite sure what would happen if it didn't respond to her. It could be that he was wrong or that it just wasn't right for her. He watched as she slept, unaware of the thoughts going through his mind at that moment. He tucked the box under his arm and went downstairs, starting breakfast for the both of them.

Severus was just finishing up the eggs when Debra came downstairs. "You didn't have to cook Severus," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only long enough," he said as he set a plate on the table for her. "Sit, I want to talk to you about something."

Debra sat down and looked at her plate, not touching it. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, a tear falling from her eye. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, still not looking up.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked, looking over at her. "It's not a bad talk, I'm not breaking up with you." He watched her for a moment, wondering why she would assume the worst from just a few simple words. He then thought back on his life and realized that she was a lot like him and that was one of the main reasons he loved her so much. He got up and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. "Don't cry Deb," he said, shortening her name for the first time. "I wanted to show you something, that's all."

Debra looked over at him, wiping the tear that fell from her eyes away. "What did you want to show me?" she asked quietly.

Severus pulled out the box, opened it and set it on the table. "This was my mother's wand," he explained as she looked at it. "It's been hidden away since she passed on, I felt like this was the right time to show you." He watched as Debra put her hand close to it and then pull it away quickly. "What's wrong?"

"It shocked me," Debra said, rubbing the tip of her finger. Severus picked it up and forced it into Debra's right hand. When her fingers closed around the piece of rosewood, golden sparks shot out of the end.

"I knew it!" Severus exclaimed happily as he jumped up. "I knew those gifts of yours were something more than you realized. You are a witch! Your parents just hid it from you."

"How could I be a witch though?" Debra asked him, looking at the wand in her hand. "Isn't it possible that wands just shoot out random sparks every so often?"

"If that was the case, then there would be scorch marks in the box," Severus explained. "But as you can see, the box is in the same condition as when my grandparents bought it for her."

Debra sat there, staring at the wand that she had laid on the table. "My mother was right," she said softly, looking down. "I am a freak." She got up and ran upstairs and Severus heard a door slam. He looked at the table and stared at his mother's wand for a moment before getting up and going to the sitting room.

"Remus Lupin," he said as he threw some powder into the floo, hoping his friend was around. He thought about what happened to make him become friends with the werewolf, but they both needed a friend. He was saddened to hear that Lupin's new wife had passed away during the battle at Hogwarts even though he didn't know her that well. Lupin's son was being raised by his grandparents only because Remus felt he wasn't able to take care of a small boy with his condition.

"What did you need Severus?" Remus asked as he poked his head through the flames.

"Could you come through?" Severus asked, running a hand through his hair. "I really need to talk to you. I think I messed everything up with Debra."

"Sure," he said before stepping through the fire. After brushing the soot from his clothes, he sat down on the couch across the table from Severus. "What's happened?"

"Do you remember that I was toying with the idea that Debra may be a witch?" Severus asked as Remus nodded. "Well, I was right, she is. I thought she would be happy, like I was, but she wasn't. She ran up to the bedroom and I don't know what to do now."

"Give her a bit of time," Remus said after pausing to think for a moment. "This is a pretty big shock for her. She was only getting used to your magic, and now she has to get used to the fact that she shares that with you. She also doesn't know how to control it, so I wouldn't make her mad if I were you." Remus chuckled to himself at his little joke.

"That doesn't really help Remus," Severus said with a sigh. "I know it was a big shock for her, and I guess I didn't think of how she would react." He rested his face in his hands and sat there in silence for a while. He always seemed to make a mess of whatever he got involved with, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he would cause Debra to run off.

"Just give her time," Remus said, seeming to know what Severus was thinking. "I'm sure she'll be more open to it once it sinks in. It's not like she's eleven and has the innocence and wonderment of a child. She's an adult, set in her way of life and this is a major shock."

Severus got up and got tea for the two of them and returned. They sat there in silence for a while, neither needing to speak. An unspoken understanding was between them, both knowing when the other needed time to think. Severus was expecting Debra to join him in the sitting room soon, but what happened, he never would have expected. Hermione Granger came through the floo and her jaw dropped in shock after she had brushed off her clothes.

"I thought you were dead," she said to the both of them, as they turned to look at her. "How did you survive?"

"I'm a werewolf, we can't be killed in typical means," Remus said with a shrug. "The killing curse stunned me, but after a while I recovered and ran off. I knew that Teddy would be safe with Dora's parents, and I couldn't be a good father alone, so I hid. I'm not proud of that choice, but I did what was in Teddy's best interests."

"You would be a wonderful father Professor Lupin," Hermione said before turning her attention to Severus. "How did you survive Professor Snape?"

"I was prepared for the worst the entire time I was a spy," he replied softly, not knowing that Debra had indeed joined them finally in the room. "I had the neccessary potions on me to ensure my survival and I used them once I knew I was alone and safe."

"Why would Hermione call you Professor Severus?" Debra asked quietly as she stood by the door that lead to the second floor.

Severus turned and saw his fiancee there and a tear escaped. He moved to her side and put his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm so sorry that I upset you, I didn't mean to do such a thing, can you forgive me?"

Debra looked up at him once he released her. "You didn't answer my question," she said calmly stepping away from him slightly. "Also, what good is it to find out I'm a witch? Who's going to teach me what I need to know?"

"She called me Professor because I used to teach," Severus said with a sigh. "I would teach you what I know, that is, if you want to learn."

"Wait, I thought you told me you were a Muggle," Hermione said, confused.

"I thought I was, but apparently I'm a witch," Debra said with a sigh of her own. "Let's go to the kitchen to talk, I don't want to discuss this here."

Severus watched as the two girls left and turned his attention back to Remus. "I guess I should be lucky that she isn't demanding that I take her back to her friends," he said quietly as he sat down in the chair again.

"She'll get past this, I can tell she loves you," Remus replied. "It will just take a little bit of time and you may even have to move the date of your wedding back, which is a good thing because I still need to find a nice pair of dress robes that I can afford."

Severus smirked and shook his head. He never thought he would have asked Remus Lupin to be his best man at his wedding, but it wasn't just because he couldn't imagine Remus as his friend. Too much of his life was wasted, living in the past and dwelling on mistakes that he or others had made. He was glad to have been given a second chance and he was going to make the best of it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you still upset with me?" Severus asked after their guests had gone home. "I assure you I didn't intend to upset you."

"Why are you so formal all of a sudden?" Debra asked confused. "You've never been this way before. I am a little more comfortable with the idea since Hermione and I talked about it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I'm still not used to being social and thinking of how others will react."

Debra got up, sat next to Severus and layed her head against his chest. "I still love you. It was just shocking after so many years of being one thing and then finding out you are something else."

"I love you too," Severus said, smoothing her hair. He placed a kiss on her head and held her close to him. "Are you willing to learn if I teach you?"

Debra sat for a moment in thought. "Will you teach me important things like how to clean a room with a wave?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Among other things," he replied with a smile of his own. "I would also teach you to defend yourself should anyone wish you harm." He pulled out his mother's wand and held it out to her. "I want you to keep this on you at all times, don't leave it lying around."

"It's not going to spark again?" Debra asked, looking at it warily.

"It shouldn't," Severus said. "Generally the first time a wand is held, the pent up magic that the person has is released. You had a lot of pent up magic, so it was quite an intense spark."

Debra took the wand and held it for a moment, feeling the worn wood in her hand. "Maybe this is your mother's way of saying she approves of me."

"I feel that same way," Severus said as he held her close. "I just know my mother would have loved you."

"I'm sorry my mother and father didn't accept you," she said sadly.

"I don't need their accpetance or approval," Severus said as he helped Debra stand. "It's late and I think it's time for bed. Would you care to join me?"

Debra followed him up the stairs, grabbed her nightclothes and took them to the lavatory to change. She returned and crawled into bed next to him. Severus smiled to himself and put his arm around her, content just to hold her all night.

****************************************************************************

Before Severus knew it, the day of his wedding was upon him. Debra had spent the night over at Hermione's home because of traditions. Severus didn't normally follow such practices, but he indulged for her. He was sitting in the front room, reading old books trying to pass the time.

"Morning Severus," Remus said when he came through the floo. "Is Debra upstairs getting ready?"

"She spent the night at Granger's," Severus said as he looked up at his friend. "They will meet us at the ministry."

Remus peered into the kitchen and noticed a few dishes being kept with warming charms. "I assume the reception is here?"

"Yes, even though it's just the four of us," Severus said with a slight smile. "Another of Debra's ideas. We'll even have music due to her desire to have a bridal dance." The two men spoke for a while until Severus noticed it was time to change. They dressed quickly and stepped through the floo, arriving at the main atrium at the ministry. They made their way to the correct floor and waited by the official for the girls to arrive. Severus was obviously nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other until Remus placed his hand on his shoulder.

Hermione was the first one to enter and Severus watched as she made her way up the small aisle, knowing that Debra would follow. Once she was finally in place, Severus turned his head and saw Debra entering the room. His eyes followed her as she walked to him and stood beside him.

"Glad to see you showed up," Severus said softly, unable to look away from his bride.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Debra and Severus," the official began, forcing the two to pay attention. "There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and

the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life,

posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With

full understanding of this, Severus and Debra have come here today to be joined as one in marriage."

"Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will. Debra, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true," Debra answered, smiling at Severus.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always. Severus, I have not the right to bind thee to Debra, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish," Severus said, handing the ring to her and smiling.

"Debra, if it be your wish for Severus to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger," the official said, watching as she placed the ring on his finger. Severus felt the magic in the ring binding him and he smiled further, confident in the choice he was making.

"Debra, I have not the right to bind thee to Severus, only you have this right. If it be your wish,say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish," Debra said, looking into Severus' eyes as she gave him the ring that Hermione had handed to her only moments before.

"Severus, if it be your wish for Debra to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger."

"Don't be alarmed about the sensations you'll feel," Severus whispered to her before placing the ring on her finger. He saw the shock in her face for a split second before the smile returned to her face.

"Severus, you may declare your vows," the official said, turning his attention to the groom in front of him.

"I, Severus Snape, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Debra Sullivan to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

"Debra, you may now declare your vows in return," the official said, turning his attention now to the young woman in front of him.

"I, Debra Sullivan, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Severus Snape to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint,in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

"By the power vested in me by God and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you."

With those words, Severus swept Debra to him and kissed her passionately, vowing to himself that he would never let her go for as long as he had breath in his lungs.


End file.
